


Must've Done Something Right

by OkProblematic



Category: One Direction
Genre: Fluff, M/M, literally that's it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-22
Updated: 2014-07-22
Packaged: 2018-02-10 00:50:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2004603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkProblematic/pseuds/OkProblematic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically 1k of Zayn being in love with Niall.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Must've Done Something Right

When Zayn pads into their room, he melts a little; Niall has fallen asleep on their bed, book still open in his hands. Twenty minutes prior, he had called out a soft, “I’ll be there in a moment, Zee. Gotta finish this chapter.” Zayn had been in his studio sketching on the large canvas that was soon to be a masterpiece (Niall already thought it was, Zayn would never think so).

Niall is only in his boxers on the bed and Zayn can see his skinny ribs expand with every inhale. The faded white curtains are half open and the sunset seeping through them makes Niall’s pale skin glow; it causes the blonde in his hair to create a halo and if he tries hard enough, he thinks he may see transparent wings resting against the pillows and fluttering and shimmering lightly as Niall sleeps. 

There’re bits of charcoal staining his wrists and finger tips and it makes him wonder that if he runs them over Niall’s pale body long enough, if they’ll stain that too. He wants to try, and he wants to strip and slip in next to this pretty boy, but Zayn knows that even the slightest noise with wake Niall (it wouldn’t be the worst thing; he could see those bright blue eyes and how they reflect that sunset).

Zayn stands there a bit longer and watches as his boyfriend sleeps. He finds himself thinking about how much this boy actually means to him.

Niall’s body fits like it was made for him. He’s a bit taller but their knees almost line up and Niall’s face meets his neck if the boy puts his head down. The blonde’s name was made to fall from his lips in soft whispers. Niall’s lips were made to kiss and bite and suck at his own. Large, rough, guitar-calloused hands were made to encompass smaller, smoother, tanner hands. When they’re pressed close together, hips line up and thighs run together, hands wander and meet up somewhere in the middle and it’s all soft touches and softer mewls.

Sometimes, Zayn thinks that he could die tomorrow and he’s alright with that, as long as he has Niall in his arms; as long and Niall is by his side, he’s alright with anything happening. He likes to think Niall has the same idea (he does, of course).

Before Niall, Zayn had been so afraid of the world, of people, of _love_. All Zayn had was his art and the stains of ink oh his skin. Niall had shown him a whole new world (and sang it to him, but that’s not the point). Niall had made Zayn see that it was okay to love someone, even if they didn’t love you back (Niall though, he did love Zayn back).

Zayn thinks of how the days work; neither of them has an actual job and they don’t do much but muck about and maybe kiss a lot. Niall brings in odd bits of money from small gigs he does and Zayn’s art sells quite nicely, especially the ones of Niall (“Oh my! That is painted with such feeling! Why is that?” “’s because I love him.” “Lovely, darling, it’s stunning!”).

Every morning Zayn is woken up by lips on his face and then some nipping his ear, whispering “Wake up, love.”. After he’s brought that weight on his hips back to his side, he’ll kiss those lips and maybe start a little love making until there is a giggle of “Zee!” Giggle. “I’m hungry!” So he’ll actually get off his arse and make breakfast.

Later, when they’re on the couch and maybe Niall has some real clothes on, he’ll tell the boy how his new work is going and Niall will ask to see it. Zayn shows him, of course and he lives for the pride in his lovers eyes. Sometimes it leads to a trip to the bedroom and sometimes it leads to Niall’s new song.

They’ll eat lunch and dinner somewhere in there; there’s never a set time for anything because really, they don’t need it. Then they’ll lie around and maybe watch shit telly. Or maybe they’ll make love until the early morning. Or maybe they’ll do nothing at all.

Zayn realizes then that his legs are so sore and it’s actually getting dark outside. Niall is snoring slightly and it’s a familiar sound. He rids himself of his shirt and makes his way to the bed; he climbs in and removes the book from Niall’s hands.

Dark, lovely blue eyes open and Niall smiles softly at Zayn, who can only return the smile. “Sorry I fell asleep.”

“’s no problem, baby. Go back to sleep, ‘m here now.” He presses a kiss to Niall’s temple and wonders how he got so lucky.

“Don’t wanna.”

“No?”

“No. Wanna be with you.” Zayn laughs quietly.

“You are with me. Even when you sleep.”

“Noo.” He turns to face Zayn and ends up staring straight at his chest. Niall glances up and presses his lips to the underside of his jaw. “Wanna talk to you. And kiss you. And stuff.” Zayn pecks his nose and,

“Can’t talk to me and kiss me at the same time, love.” Niall glares as much as he can with Zayn so close to him; it’s really more of a pout that Zayn is kissing off of his lips. Niall is getting sleepy and its Zayn’s favorite when he falls asleep midsentence. “What else do you wanna do with me, hmm?”

“Mm. Wanna make love to you, all the time. Wanna stay with you. Wanna marry you.” Zayn’s breath catches and he kisses Niall hard before he can continue.

“Yeah? You wanna marry me?”

“Yeah. Wanna start a fam – “ he yawns, “family.”

“I want that too.”

“Good cause, ‘s all I – “ he trails off and Zayn smiles because he’s asleep again.

As Niall’s small puffs of breath dance along his collarbones, Zayn wonders how he ever managed to be enough for Niall, enough to make him stay. He figures he must’ve done something right, to deserve this boy in his life.  

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and stuff are love! Also Bottombitchboys on Tumblr


End file.
